Bardocks survival
by Darandala
Summary: This i the story of how i imagine the story of Dragon ball would play out if Bardock had gone to Earth together with his youngest son.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakarotto (more commonly known as Son-Goku) is going be sent to Earth to destroy it, and Bardock saw what was going to happen to planet Vegeta, in despair he rushed to his son's space pod. **

Bardock arrived just when his son was going to be sent away, the navigator asked "Bardock, why are you here? Have you got a new mission already?" Bardock had a look that resembeled the pits of hell and growled "You WILL send me together with my son! Understood?" The navigator nodded, delayed the launch of Kakarottos pod for two minutes, and sent them both to Earth.

When they landed the old man Son-Gohan saw the crash and investigated it. He then saw two wird nearly identical looking tailed people, an infant and a grown man in weird armor, the grown man got the child out of his pod.

Bardock noticed him and imideantly ckecked his scouter, it started beeping and said he had a power level of 118. Bardock thought to himself: "Not worth my time." He picked up his son and levetated slowly, Son-Gohan screamed "Wait! Come back here!"

Bardock turned and looked at the old man, he then flew closer and landed in front of him. They looked at each other for a long time, the old man finally was brave enough to ask "What are you, and where are you from?" Bardock takes a deep breath, then says "We are Saya-jin, a proud warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

Just as Bardock was about to fly away, then Son-Gohan said "Come live together with me. I have a small hut, I could learn about your race and you about mine. How does that sound mister Saya-jin?" "My name is Bardock, and this is my son, Kakarotto. And I would like to live with you."

Years passed, the old man Son-Gohan and Bardock trained together nearly every day, Bardock showed Son-Gohan how to properly control his Ki and teached him about the Saya-jin race, and Son-Gohan taught both of the Saya-jin about the human race.

Then, when Kakarotto had turned twelve the full had come out, Bardock and Kakarotto both turned into great apes, Bardock tried to restrain his son, but he couldn't stop him from killing Son-Gohan. In a fury Bardock put all his power into one punch and immanently knocked his son out.

**That was it for chapter one, please review and tell me what you think, I'll try to come out with the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardock and Kakarotto had lived together with Son-Gohan for twelve years, then Kakarotto was outside while the full moon was out, though Bardock tried to stop Kakarotto but he stepped on Son-Gohan and killed him.**

The little boy laid there unconscious and Bardock sat beside him waiting for him to wake up. Bardock repeatedly said to himself "Gohan, why did you have to die?" Two days later Kakarotto finally woke up, Bardock had come home from hunting and saw his son awake but confused.

He started jogging to speak to him, "Kakarotto, are you alright? You took quiet a knock to the head." Kakarotto looked questioning at his father and asked, "Who are you? Where is this place?"

Bardock was completely shocked that his son didn't remember anything. So he explained everything, and Kakarotto became very kind, but still a Saya-jin at heart (as you all know him). Bardock told him "Fly my son. Show me you still know how to be a Saya-jin." And he flew, but he couldn't control it and crashed.

Soon after a young girl came to visit them holding a beeping device in her right hand. They sat there eating together and Bradock asked "Miss, have you gotten lost" with aintimidating voice. She could only stutter "M-m-m-y n-n-name i-is B-bulma. I came here t-to search f-for a D-D-Dragon b-ball."

Both the Saya-jin asked "What's a Dragon ball?" She looked through the hut and pointed at the four star ball. Bardock immidieately dropped into an aggressive and hostile stance. Then he snared "What the hell are you planning to do with with the old man Son-Gohan?!" Bulma almost panicked and got her Dragon balls out.

Kakarotto who also had gotten quite angry asked "You're collecting thoose? No matter, grandpa stays with us." Bulma tried to talk but couldn't, only try to show what she wanted. So she tried to pick up the four star ball. Bardock shot an energy wave infront of her as she reached out.

**This was chapter two, please tell me if I have made any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A mysterious human girl named Bulma appeared and tried to steal the four star ball from the Saya-jin, wich they reffered to as «Son-Gohan» . And Bardock nearly killed her with an energy wave.**

Bulma was completely paralysed by what had happened. The side of the house had been blown away without any remains. Bardock just stood there breathing heavily and starting to get a visible aura that was making strong winds, Bulma fell uncunsious caused by the shock.

Kakarotto picked up Nyoibo (also known as "Power pole") and put it on his back, then checked if she was still alive, since his father always said "Humans are weak and fragile, so be carefull you don't crush them by accident." Then Bardock would usually start laughing.

Kakarotto picked the girl up, layed her in the bed carefully and waited for her to wake up. After a while she finally woke up, then Kakarotto said "You're finally awake, I was beginning to worry." Then he smiled at her and gave her some food, she was still panicked and wanted to scream, then she noticed Bardock was gone.

Nearvously she tok the plate with food on it and asked "Where did the big scary guy go?" "Oh you mean my father, he is out hunting, but don't worry, he will be back soon" Then he laughed silently by himself. Bulma asked "Why did your father try to kill me? I only wanted to show you what the Dragon balls are." Kakarotto suddenly got a serious look on his face, "NO ONE is allowed to touch grandpa, that's why pa is so protective of him." Bulma was completely shocked. "GRANDPA? You think that your Dragon ball is a person?"

Bardock just got inside the door and said, "Of course we know it's not the old man, but that is the last thing we got left of him, so we refer to it as Gohan." Bulma was going to scream, then Kakarotto put his hand over her mouth and said "No need to scream, as long as you don't touch grandpa father is very nice." Bulma looked confused at the big Saya-jin in his armor and asked, "Are you sure he won't hurt me?" Bardock reassured her "I won't harm anyone as long as you leave Son-Gohan alone. Understood?" Bulma just nodded.

She later explained what the Dragon balls were and how they are used, Bardock shouted "We can ressurect the Saya-jin race!" to his son. They both got big smiles upon their faces and asked Bulma "Do you know where the others are?" at the same time. She just showed them the Dragon radar as she was to shocked to answer. Kakarotto asked "Can we have it? Please?" Bulma explained "I need to find the Dragon balls as well." Bardock suggested they find them together.

Bulma was hesitant, but agreed "But only if you stop scaring or shocking me, alright?" Both nodded and wanted to levitate, "You're going to walk? That'll take ages, we'll take my car." She then threw her capsule and got in the car, then she shouted "Get in monkey boys! We haven't got all day!" Bardock used to much strenght on accident and destryed the car as he got in.

Bulma then got really mad and started shouting things that didn't make sense or could be understood. Then she said "One of you will have to walk besides us. She got her motocycle ready, and said "Hop on kiddo, it's not as though you could fly there right? Kakarotto immideantly answered "Of corse we can fly, why didn't you just do that all along?

**Sorry that this one is so long, I got carried away, anyhow I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Saya-jin had set out to find the Dragon balls together with a human girl named Bulma, the road before them was filled with dangers and adventure.**

As Bulma drove beside the Saya-jin she asked, "How come you guys can fly?" Kakarotto completely confused asked back "How come you CAN'T fly? It's the easiest thing in the world." Bulma nearly crashed in a tree because she was confused and didn't look ahead.

Bardock stayed completely quiet when Bulma could hear him, he had a bad feeling that she didn't tell him and his son the whole truth behind the Dragon balls. Bulma shouted at him "WHAT ARER YOU PLANNING BEHIND MY BACK YOU ALIEN?!" Bardock stopped in mid-air and started charging his Riot Javelin (AKA final spirit cannon, the attack he used against Freeza before he died), and Kakarotto begun to panic and shouted "Bulma! Apologize to pa or he'll get REALLY mad! Please!"

Bulma who had also stopped shouted "I'm terribly sorry! Please don't do "that" again!" Bardock lowered his hand and nodded, then he asked her "What aren't you telling us "Bulma"? Huh? What's the reason you're letting us look for theese Dragon balls as well?" She could only stutter a little but soon answered "I want a cute boyfriend, but it's dangerous too look for the Dragon balls unless you have people like you two along."

Bardock completely enraged screams with a dark and demonic voice "YOU'RE USING US BECAUSE YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SUCH THINGS?!" Bulma nearly fainted and said "I thought I could give my radar after we found them the first time. I didn't think you would get so angry." Kakarotto was right behind her and asked "What radar are you talking about" Bulma got extremely startled and nearly hit Kakarotto, but he dodged.

Bardock repeated the question: "BULMA! What radar were you talking about?" She smirked and said: "The device we are locating the Dragon balls with of course. Or did you boys think we would be looking with our eyes and ask people?"

They ventured further north towards the fourth Dragon ball without hesitating and arrived by nightfall, Bulma said "Stand back, well stay here till tommorow." Bardock asked "How far is it to the Dragon ball.", Bulma looked at her radar and said "Five houndred Kilometers to the north, we'll get it tommorow though, because you couldn't possibily be fast enough t" Bardock stood there with the dragon ball in hand, and asked "Is this the right one?" Bulma stood there like a paralyzed statue.

Kakarotto lifted her skirt and said "Pa, her tail is gone. Should we give her medical treatment?" Bardock shouted "WHAT?! Her tail is gone?" He picked her up and layed her down at a soft spot and reached for a small pouch he carries around his waist and got his medical gel ready.

"What are you doing you perverts?!" The Saya-Jin were in shock, and Kakarotto asked "Don't you want your tail back?" "Of course I don't want it back, I never had one!" Bulma was nearly about to burst of anger. "Bardock whispered "Kakarotto, I think she got a serious disease." Kakarotto just nodded and asked "Are there others who have the same sickness as you?" A loud smack echoed from the mountains and his face was red from Bulma's slap.

**Thanks for reading and following the story. Sorry this chapter was so long and tok so long. And big thanks to ****Blazingnyancat**** for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bardock had the Dragon ball in hand, and put it in the capsule house, and Bulma put it in her bag with the others.**

"How fast can you guys even fly?" Bardock simply answered, "Fast enough." Then he laughed silently a bit. Kakarotto ran to his father and asked "Dad? Where was it?" "Inside a rock." he answered.

Meanwhile a small blue-ish person with a dog in ninja robes and a young woman picked up the one star ball, it was Pilaf. The little evil thing had the Dragon ball in hand and shouted "WORLD DOMINATION SHALL BE MINE! HAHAHA!" The young woman carefully said "Pilaf-sama. You need all seven Dragon balls to get your wish granted."

The little blue man shouted "MAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!?" The little dog stuttered "B-but Pilaf-sama, we told you multiple times, but you never listened." "Silence Shu! I will not be taken for a fool for much longer!"

Bardock and Kakarotto had gone inside and were going to eat when bulma came out with normal city food. Bardock looked at it sceptically and asked "What is this stuff?" Bulma was completely shocked "You've never seen bread or vegetables!?" Kakarotto said, "If the names are so weird it can't be good for us. Enjoy it, i'll go hunting."

A few minutes he came back with three deers, a centipide, a bag of apples, and an elk. Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor and she shouted "How the hell are you going to eat all this before it gets bad?!" Bardock raised his eyebrow and said "Why are you so shocked, this is about half of what we eat normally before sleeping." "HALF?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU?!" Kakarotto was insulted and said "What kind of monster are YOU actually? You summon a house, a weird and loud wheeled thingy that's as fast as I can run, and you don't even have a tail."

Bulma was about to smack his face and thought "He's just a kid, and the only others he has seen were like him." Then she said "Listen kiddo. You are a monster for others, it's not normal for humans to have a tail, to fly, or to be so strong. And it's especially not normal to throw glowing death balls." Bardock quickly said "Kakarotto hasn't learned to use his ki yet, so I'm the only one who can "throw glowing death balls", like you say."

Meanwhile Pilaf and his underlings were collecting the Dragon balls and gotten the other three, so now it was about who can steal the Dragon balls of the others first.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be completed, and again thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pilaf had collected three of the Dragon balls, meanwhile Bardock, his son Kakarotto, and Bulma had the other four, the race to the rest of the Dragon balls was ago. **

Bulma suddenly noticed the worst smell she had gotten a whiff off in her whole life and asked, What is this smell? while holding her nose shut and waving the other hand underneath it. Kakarotto tok a good smell while he was in the house, then asked "What is this? It smells disgusting!" He followed the smell to the bathroom, and pointed at a shampoo bottle, and shouted "Bulma, I found it!"

She ran after the little boy and nearly lost it when she saw what he was pointing at and shouted, "THAT'S A SHAMPOO BOTTLE! IT'S USED TO SMELL GOOD AND CLEAN YOURSELF WITH! NOT WHAT I WAS REFFERING TO!" She picked up the bottle and threw it after the boy. A bit scared he screamed "WATCH IT! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT ON ME!" Bulma was about to say something then Bardock stood behind his son like a mountain.

With a dark and demonic voice he asked, "What the hell is going on here?" Quickly and fearfull Bulma answered, "Nothing. Nothing at all. We were just arguing a bit that's all. It's quite comm-" Suddenly Bardock became enraged and shouted, "SILENCE! I asked Kakarotto, you be quiet." The little bot looked up at his father and said "Like she said, we were arguing a bit, then she threw something really stinky at me." Bardock picked up the shampoo bottle and looked at it weirdly and asked, "This thing?" "Uh-hu!" The two Saya-Jin walked outside, and as they went further away from Bulma she noticed the stench was getting weaker.

HOLD IT STINKERS! Bardock asked irritated "What is it!?" Bulma answered. "Just come here!" They walked back and saw that Bulma was filling the bathtub. She smiled at them and said, "Hop in here. You'll thank me later." Then she winked at them and walked out. Kakarotto put his hand in the water looked at his father and said, "WHOA! It's really warm! I'll go first!" After they both were done bathing Bulma looked at them, then took a good smell from them and said. "Much better! Now you don't reek so bad. Anyhow, we gotta get going again soon." Confused Bardock asked, "Going? Going where exactly?" Kakarotto shouted, "To the Dragon balls! Right?!" "Exactly! Let's get ready boys. Did anyone forget something in the house?" Bardock checked his pouch and said "I need to get my Scouter before we go."

Then he walked back inside and looked after his scouter but couldn't find it. Angrily he shouted, "BULMA! DID YOU TOUCH MY SCOUTER!" Confused she asked "What in the world is a scouter!?" Annoyed he Bardock answered "My ear-piece! There's a small green coloured screen on front of it!" "Oh that! I Upgraded it to locate the Dragon balls as well, I have it in my backpack!" He stormed outside and took the backpack by force. Then he searched around with his arm inside and pulled it out placed it on his left ear, turned it on and saw seven yellow flashing dots. Surprised and annoyed Bardock asked her "WHAT IS THIS CRAP! IT'S BLINKING LIKE CRAZY!" Arrogantly and with a smirk Bulma answered, "Thoose are the locations of the Dragon balls. So now you ca-" And before she could finish her sentence Bardock flew away after the Dragon balls with Kakarotto close at heel.

They saw a gigantic castle and bardock looked at his scouter again, then at his son and said, "Kakarotto! The dragon balls are all in one place, THERE! LET'S GO!" The little boy as exited as he was asked his father "Can I take the bad guys? Please?" Bardock looked at his son and sighed, "Alright, but the Dragon balls are mine!" Kakarotto landed in front of a battalion of Pilaf's soldiers, pulled out his Nyobio and swept them away, then ran past the uncuncious men and saw Shu staring at him.

**That's it for chapter 6 (and there's many more to come). Sorry it took so long. Also I'm open for ideas from you guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
